Katrina Neko
Katrina Neko is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure’s Neko Clan, the granddaughter of Nekobaa, the host for the Two Tails Monster Cat Demon, a very good sculpturer, a member of Team One alongside Darius Flower and Naruto Uzumaki. She is also the medical ninja on Team One she is common help by Darius because of his knowledge of healing herb. She also work well with Naruto and his shadow clones. Katrina’s Cat can transform into Naruto which can be use hided her cats to use a surprise attack on enemy or get them away from enemy. History When Kat was one year old Her grandpa put the Two Tails Cat Demon inside of her.During her early years in the Ninja Academy, Katrina was frequently bullied by others due to her crying about almost anything. To try and combat this, Katherine used carry box of tissues everywhere so she hide her tear, fueling the other kids' teasing by indicating she was sensitive about it. Kiba , realizing this, helped Katrina by giving her a bracelet that she used as a way of draw away the tears by looking at homemade bracelets made by her friend which made her happy , which helped Katrina overcome her insecurity. When she five year old just after her mother gave her Koban and Hope two ninja cat. When she saw the next day she saw Kiba and his new dog Akaumaru. Akaumaru started chasing her cat. she hit Akaumaru on the head and Kiba started yelling at her. Kiba and Kat got in a fight and they ended their friendship. But on her forth mission she meet the two tails for the first time and she was able to win it over by giving it food and a lot of catnip and So, the Two Tails Monster Cat decided to help if she ever needed it. Abilities Katrina is usually seen with and fights in collaboration with her Four Ninja Cats. She is also a medical ninja. Kat can also use earth style jutsu. The cat that Katrina first used in battle and the cat most seen with is Koban. Koban and Hope was giving to Katrina by her mother. Then, Koban and Hope had babies named Mitten and Boots. She use all the cats and use to spy on peoples. Boots and Mitten can also sense people and their charka up to 500miles away. She uses her claws to fight and can even if needed expanded her claws. With the help of the Two Tails Monster Cat she is capable of reanimating a body by jumping over like the ones she keep in the Human Cat Sculpture. Personality Kat is over emotion and very hyper and can be hot head when one of her cat is hurt. We really to fight. The fact that she enjoys combat, as well as a habit of showing a tearful smile when complete battle strong opponent, indicates that she is proud of her power. She deeply cares for her four cats, and is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect them. She even try to kill Kiba for hurting Koban. She remains very loyal to her clan. Kat often argues with Naruto over what course of action the group should take, particularly when Naruto advises to go head first into battle. Kat often sees herself as the group leader, and becomes offended at any of Naruto's actions that he perceives as challenging her leadership. It seems that there was a contest for leadership of Team One. Despite her disagreements with Naruto, she considers Naruto a friend, and respects his fighting capabilities. Kat gets along well with Darius, and is always cheer for him, urging him to be strong before he went to fight to save Gaara when he was been kidnapping, and to give all he got going against dangerous opponent. Kat said that her best friend is Darius. Jinchūriki Transformation One of her ability is to transform fully into the Two-Tails, giving her an upgrade in her abilities, such as strength and the ability to breathe fire. The way she transformed was very similar to Naruto's, being slowly covered in a dense blue fire chakra that took the form of the Two-Tails. It would seem that, although she let go of her control over the Two-Tails, the Two Tails Monster Cat will not hurt her in the transformation and but Kat control how much of its chakra that she will use. She can also so use the Two Tails Monster Cat as away to get cats to like her. With the help of the Two Tails Monster Cat she is capable of reanimating a body by jumping over like the one she keep in the Human Cat Sculpture. Appearance Kat have ,dark purple and orange straight hair , light skin tone, green eyes, two sharp cat like fangs, long pointy nails, A long fishnet sleeves light blue normal Shirt with a Cat face, with white fur cuffs, dark blue cargo pants , her headband as a belt, and white ninja sandal. Category:Jinchuriki Category:Kunoichi Category:Ninja Category:Chunin Category:Katrina Neko